In certain branches of integrated circuit (IC) device testing, besides the usual requirements of speed and reliability, the power and temperature handling capacity of the testing apparatus is of key importance. Ease of maintenance and replacement of contact pins are also important factors, as these keep productivity levels up.
Testing at these higher power levels result in higher temperatures within the testing apparatus. High temperatures can cause expansion of only certain parts of the apparatus, due to different materials being used in different parts of the design, and this can then lead to stack-up issues such as poor co-planarity, loss/reduction of contact due to offset of contact pins, and uneven contact pins, among others.
Cantilever contact pins are known for its ability to test devices at higher current and power levels. Although solutions utilizing cantilever pins exist for high current/power IC device testing, the designs of the contact pin assembly make the testing apparatus prone to the above faults and disadvantages.
What is needed in the art is an IC device testing apparatus which is able to withstand the temperatures associated with high current/power testing, without losing too much of its alignment and tolerance. What is also needed in the art is an IC device testing apparatus which allows easy replacement of faulty contact pins.